With the increasing development of electronic technologies and communication technologies, personal audio-visual and personal communication devices become more and more prevalent. To meet the requirements of consumers on different functions, screen sizes, portability degrees, input manners, battery durations and the like, a variety of electronic communication and working devices have emerged one after another on the market, such as smart phones, portable audio-visual devices, tablet computers, readers, navigators, smart watches, intelligent body builders, personal healthcare detection devices, etc.
In order to meet the requirements of consumers on different specific functions, screen sizes, portability degrees, input manners, battery durations and the like, manufacturers have to launch electronic devices having varieties of matches and combinations of software and hardware of substantially the same core structure based on the technical level at that time, for example, different sizes and models of tablet phones with only varying screen sizes but substantially the same mainboards and other configurations.
Consumers are forced to make more choices for various usage demands (for example, query and communication when taking a vehicle, watching movies, word processing, drawing, portability, surfing the internet, and route navigation) and even merely periodic (or temporary) demands. What underlie the numerous choices are actually similar circuits and operating architecture. For example, after dissecting some devices on the market (including smart phones, portable audio-visual players, tablet computers, readers, navigators, smart watches, intelligent body builders and personal healthcare detection devices), the Inventor found that most structures are similar.
In existing electronic communication devices, multiple functions are typically integrated within a space as small as possible, thereby bearing high manufacturing costs incurred by the integration, and also bringing such problems to the products as difficulty in heat dissipation, high update and upgrade costs and the like; even some important functions and features have to be sacrificed and abandoned to satisfy the lightweight requirements of the products. Due to different demands, consumers have to repeatedly buy identical products, are bothered to import and export data and contact lists and repeatedly synchronize, and even have to buy an entire device at a high price only for the demand for a certain performance.
The existing devices have the following structural defects:
1. waste in repeated structures and difficulty to upgrade:
Taking a mobile electronic information processing device as an example, each mobile electronic information processing device on the current market basically has some identical device configurations (such as CPU+GPU+ROM+RAM+microphone+receiver+camera+gravity sensor+Bluetooth+wireless connection (WiFi)+screen+touch screen and other components). That is to say, you spend more than half of the money on redundant components when you own your second mobile electronic device; moreover, every time your demand on a certain function changes, even only a very simple part thereof, you may have to completely replace the entire device. When a new peripheral emerges, it will be impossible to upgrade and update the peripheral devices.
2. Poor adaptability of a fixed structure:
A fixed structure in the existing personal working systems has a poor adaptability. Taking a PAD processing device as an example, in a currently popular iPad tablet computer of Apple Inc., the CPU+GPU+ROM+RAM+microphone+receiver+camera+gravity sensor+Bluetooth+wireless connection (WiFi)+screen+touch screen are integrated together, such that regardless in a quiet office, on a crowded bus, or in a spacious living room, a user has no choice but to look at the screen of the same size and listens to the sound with the same effect. Such portable smart devices has the same size, but cannot be randomly combined to use a screen of a varying size in different occasions, for example.
3. The structure of existing display devices cannot effectively display information.